Hi, Grandma
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Hi, Grandma," he said softly as he crawled next to her. He cuddled up against her body and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. "Hi, sweetheart," Madeline replied as she wrapped her arm around her three-year-old, allowing the young boy to cuddle even more against her. "It's almost your bedtime," she said as she kissed her grandson's head.


Charlie was turning out to be quite the grandma's boy. She was the only parental figure that had really taken an interest in him and met his needs like a parent should and he appreciated it. Ever since his father died, he hadn't had much of that and now that his mother was in rehab, he was glad to have his grandmother in his life, which often showed when the entire family came over. He loved seeing the entire Westen clan, as Madeline lovingly called them, but he when he needed something, or he was tired, he gravitated towards Madeline.

With his bedtime approaching quickly and everyone still over at Michael's childhood home, Charlie spotted his grandmother on the couch and pulled himself up next to her. He always enjoyed using her as a pillow when he was sleeping. She was warm, comforting and radiated maternal love.

"Hi, Grandma," he said softly as he crawled next to her. He cuddled up against her body and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Hi, sweetheart," Madeline replied as she wrapped her arm around her three-year-old, allowing the young boy to cuddle even more against her. "It's almost your bedtime," she said as she kissed her grandson's head.

"I'm not tired," Charlie said, much like his father did at that age. But it was obvious that he was tired because his eyes were drooping. Madeline softly laughed and rested her chin on top of his head. Fiona, sitting in one of the chairs next to Madeline, softy smiled at the interaction between grandmother and grandson.

"He really is cute," she said, more to herself than to the anyone else. Madeline looked over at the woman she considered her daughter-in-law, despite her not being married to Michael, and smiled before looking down at Charlie and running her hand against his head comfortingly. It was obvious how proud Madeline was of her grandson and how happy she was to have another chance to raise a kid.

"He's definitely Nate's kid, though," Michael said as he watched his mother cuddle with his nephew. "This was a normal thing when he was that age," he said. Madeline couldn't help but to laugh at the memory. It was true, it seemed like the only way she could get her youngest son to sleep was to let him lay with her.

"It must run in the family," Sam said. "What is it about you, Maddie, that makes kids love you?" he asked teasingly. Maddie looked at Sam and gave him her famous Madeline Westen look. That's when Jesse looked at his watch and realized the time.

"Speaking of bed times, I should probably get going," he said as he stood up from where he was sitting. "I have an early morning tomorrow." Michael, Sam and Fiona followed close behind. Madeline started to move Charlie, who had fallen asleep, despite fighting it for as long as he could. She had managed to get him on her lap before standing up when everyone started protesting that she didn't need to get up.

"I have to get him in bed anyways," Madeline said as she stood up, holding Charlie, and walked her family to the door.

"Do you want me to take him to bed, Ma?" Michael asked. Madeline looked up at her son and just smiled.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she said, appreciating the gesture. She then looked down at Charlie, who's head was resting on her chest. His breathing was slow and stable. He was out cold. She kissed his head and started rocking back and fourth, lulling Charlie into a deeper sleep.

"I can smell the love radiating from Madeline," Sam said. "That's when I know it's time to go," he said teasingly. He kissed the woman he considered his mother on the cheek and opened the door. The two other men followed Sam's lead. Fiona gave Madeline a hug, trying as hard as she could not to squish the boy in between them, and then all three of them left. Madeline stood in the doorway and waved her kids goodbye before closing the door and putting her grandson to sleep.


End file.
